It Drives Me Crazy
by Stessa
Summary: -It just drives me crazy when two people who are meant to be together, are too clueless to do anything about it- Gabriella and Troy decide to get Sharpay and Zeke together, but how about helping themselves first? A Troyella oneshot, with hints of Zekepay


**- It Drives Me Crazy - **

"Will you look at them?" Gabriella questioned, nudging her best friend, Troy Bolton in the side, while nodding her head towards Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor, who awkwardly sat next to each other, giving the other small glances. Their body language clearly told that they were so into each other.

"I know," Troy chuckled, watching one of his buddies, as he placed a hand on Sharpay's shoulder, making the blonde girl blush, "They are so into each other."

"Ah… we have to do something about it." Gabriella mumbled, snatching Troy's sandwich out of his hands, taking a quick bite of it, before giving it back.

"No, Gabby." Troy smiled, sipping her juice box, "You can't meddle in other people's lives."

"But it just drives me crazy when two people who are meant to be together are too clueless to do anything about it." Gabriella whined, looking deeply into his eyes. She stuck out her lower lip, knowing he would give into that one, "Don't you think we can give them just… a _push_ in the right direction?"

"No, Gabriella!" Troy argued, "The last time you tried to give some a 'push' in the right direction, Taylor ended up with practically all her hair shaved off, okay?" he paused, "And that was only because of a haircut. This is _feelings_, we're taking about."

"And I'm a great matchmaker!" Gabriella said, her eyes getting wide. She really wanted to help them. She was such a good person, Troy knew that, and that was why she wanted to make them happy.

"No, Gabby." Troy said.

"Please Troy…" she tried again, pouting even more than before, "I just want to help them… they clearly belong together!"

Troy let out a deep sigh, and finally gave into her, "Okay, Gabby… But you really have to be careful not to mess up. Firstly, they don't deserve to have their hearts broken, and secondly, I do not want to feel Sharpay's wrath!"

"Don't worry, I have it completely under control!" Gabriella smiled, hugging him tight, "This is gonna be so exciting! I already have an idea… But let me set it up, and you then have to help me with a few things here and there. Promise?"

"Of course." Troy chuckled, taking his best friend's cracker, right out of her hand, stuffing it into his mouth.

**- Gabriella -**

"So Sharpay?" Gabriella said, sitting down next to the blonde girl, as the bell rang for their chemistry class, "What's going on with you and Zeke?"

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked, turning around to look at her, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks, "Nothing's going on with me and Zeke."

"Oh c'mon!" Gabriella said, her voice soft, "You like him, don't you?"

"No I don't!" Sharpay quickly said, defending herself in a high pitched tone, which proved Gabriella that she indeed was right with her observation. Sharpay was smitten, and it was really obvious that Zeke felt the exact same way. Why they didn't just go out, or told the other about their feelings, was a complete mystery to Gabriella. She'd never be that way herself, she was sure of it. If she ever felt for someone, she'd tell him.

"Yes you do, Sharpay!" Gabriella argued back, "Why can't you just admit it? And it's pretty clear that he likes you too."

"I do not-" Sharpay begun, but cut herself off, when she realized what Gabriella had just said, "…he does?"

"Oh yeah, Sharpay," Gabriella said, talking to her like she was a little girl, because for once, she could get away with it, "It's pretty obvious. You two belong together. And I want to help you with that. I have a plan."

"A plan…?" Sharpay questioned, feeling a bit weird, "I don't know Gabriella. I don't really want to mess with his feelings like that, and my own too. If it's meant to happen, it will."

"Sharpay!" Gabriella said, placing a hand on her blonde's arm, "You need to do this! You two would be perfect together, so can you please let me help you?"

Sharpay studied Gabriella's face for a second, for any sound of joking or anything that indicated that she was messing with her, but the brunette's face was sincere. She really looked like she wanted to help. That made the blonde give in, "…what did you have in mind?"

"Oh yay!" Gabriella said, excitingly clapping her hands together, "This is so exciting… I was thinking: we could set up a date in my backyard, it's a really romantic setting, and I'll help you with the food and all. Then I'll leave, and you and Zeke can have some privacy."

"But I don't want to be alone with him." Sharpay said, "I mean… I like him, but… I'll be too nervous. I will not know what to say, so you kinda need to be there with me. Can you please?"

"But it's gonna look weird if I'm there."

"Then bring a date." Sharpay quickly said, shrugging her shoulders, "Then we'll double date?"

"But who should I bring?" Gabriella questioned, her eyes wide, "I don't have a boyfriend, and I don't even have a crush."

"You could bring Troy." Sharpay then said, looking into her book, as their teacher arrived.

"Why would I bring Troy?" Gabriella whispered, because their lesson was now started, with their teacher telling them a lot of junk, "We're just friends."

"Then bring him as a friend." Sharpay said, "Zeke doesn't need to know that."

"Okay," Gabriella quickly mumbled, agreeing with the blonde, "It'll be next Friday, just make sure to ask Zeke, okay?"

"Don't worry," Sharpay said, smiling sweetly at her, "This is all for him, so I will without a doubt make sure he comes."

**- Troy -**

"So…" Troy mumbled, as him and Gabriella sat by the table in the café they always went to, sharing their typical milkshake, chocolate/banana, with two straws and a funny umbrella, "Did you speak to Sharpay then?"

"Oh yeah," Gabriella said, as she wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand, "We talked, alright. She said she'd ask Zeke out, and I'm gonna help her and set everything up. The only problem is just that she doesn't want to be alone with him yet, so I sorta promised to go with them."

"With them?" Troy asked, arching an eyebrow, "Won't that be weird? You're just gonna be third wheel, and when Zeke gets it together and kisses her, that's gonna be awkward."

"Don't worry." Gabriella said, "'Cause that's where you come in! You're gonna go with me."

"I am?" Troy questioned, sucking his blue straw.

"Yup!" Gabriella cheered, smiling like crazy, "You go with me, like a date, kinda, just friendly though, so Sharpay won't feel weird, and then when things start to get steamy for the two of them, we ease our way out of there. It's in my backyard, you and I can go watch a movie while they finish their date."

"Sounds like a plan." Troy said, "I'll be there. Sounds fun."

"It will be." Gabriella assured him, "And we'll get Zeke and Sharpay together, which is really the whole plan." She paused as she watched Troy get milkshake all over his cheek, and reached out to brush it off, "Doofus, can't you eat like a normal person?"

"I'm sorry." Troy chuckled, as he sipped the last of their milkshake, "All done, ready to go home and study?"

"Yup!" Gabriella smiled, standing up, while grabbing Troy's hand. They made their way out of the café together, their hands linked.

Maybe Gabriella should take a look at herself before she judged someone else's relationship?

**- Sharpay -**

Sharpay fixed her skirt yet another time, while Gabriella made the last arrangements at their dinner table. She and Sharpay had been cooking since 4 this afternoon to make it all perfect. And it really was now. They had just changed into a little more fancy clothes, and was just waiting for the boys to come.

Sharpay kept fixing her clothes, while Gabriella couldn't let their setting be. The garden was romantically lit with small lights everywhere, and luckily for them, it was a hot night. Their dinner smelled very good, and Gabriella could feel the hunger. She wished the boys would hurry up.

They didn't have to wait long though, because just then Troy's car pulled up in the driveway, with Zeke in the passenger seat. The boys hurried into the backyard, where they greeted the girls. Or… tried to. Zeke just lost his jaw when he locked eyes with Sharpay, and Gabriella couldn't blame him.

First of all; he was crazily in love with her. Second of all; she did look good. She had spent two hours in front of Gabriella's mirror while Gabriella cooked, and she cleaned up good. Gabriella thought so, and she was a girl. Sharpay had also told Gabriella that she found it weird, that she dressed so much up for Troy, since they were _only_ friends. Gabriella had just slapped her lovingly across the arm for that one. She didn't know why people kept bothering her about the relationship she had with Troy. They were close friends, not a couple.

"You look amazing, Sharpay…" Zeke told her, stepping closer to the blonde girl, while she just smiled, and looked at him, telling him the same, as they went towards the table.

Troy stopped next to Gabriella, placing his arm around her shoulders, as they watched their two friends, "Do you think it's time to ditch already? They won't even notice us?"

Gabriella giggled, and brushed Troy's arm off of her, "Let's just eat first, shall we?"

He chuckled, and they sat down at the table, digging in, while Sharpay and Zeke sat by the other side of the table, pretty much too absorbed in each other, to even notice what they were stuffing into their mouth. Gabriella knew that it would all ease down a bit once they (_finally!_) shared their first kiss.

Dinner went by smooth, and after, Gabriella turned on some of her mother's music. Time for them all to dance and have fun. Zeke immediately asked Sharpay to dance, and she agreed, while Troy and Gabriella watched them, eating snacks.

"They look happy." Gabriella commented, "I feel a kiss coming soon. I can tell it by their looks."

"I know," Troy agreed, watching one of his best buds, as the girl he had like for _so long_, finally leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips. Zeke placed his hands behind her head, and deepened the kiss, which Sharpay didn't seem to mind.

Gabriella resisted the urge to go 'aaaw', and placed a hand on her heart instead, "That's so cute…" she whispered, resting her head on Troy's shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her, "They're meant to be, don't you think? I wish I had a relationship like that. That I had someone like Zeke to be intimate with, and just love… with no conditions."

"Me too." Troy replied, kissing her forehead, "It's just hard to find someone, right?"

"I know." Gabriella agreed.

They sat like that for awhile, and watched the new couple hug and dance and kiss, until they finally sat down again. Sharpay was flushed, and Zeke just had a goofy smile on his face. They both looked extremely happy though, and Gabriella and Troy pretended like they hadn't been there all the time and watched them.

Sharpay suddenly took a deep breath and turned to Gabriella, "Can I speak to you in the kitchen for a minute, Gabs?" she questioned.

"Sure." Gabriella answered, a bit confused, but she got up nonetheless, and followed the blonde girl into the kitchen.

**- Zeke -**

They entered the kitchen, while Sharpay still had a goofy, happy smile on her face. Gabriella just looked at her, happy with her work. She had done good this time. It wasn't always that her plans ended up very good. But this one turned out just as planned.

"Thanks for the help, Gabby," Sharpay said, hugging her, "I'm so happy now! That kiss was amazing. It meant a lot to me, that you wanted to help, even though I've been such a bitch to you. You really didn't have to."

"No problem." Gabriella replied, hugging her back, "And it was my pleasure, I just drives me crazy when two people who are meant to be together are too clueless to do anything about it."

"Well, I'm gonna give you something back." Sharpay replied, a teasing smile playing on her lips, "But you have to do it, otherwise I won't tell you, you know, what I want you to… do."

That sounded weird, but Gabriella was curious. Who knew what Sharpay had thrown together to repay her? Maybe it was something nice? Like clothes or jewellery? Who knew? Sharpay was rich. Gabriella quickly decided she'd do it, "I will. I promise."

"Okay…" Sharpay said, clearly excited, "You have to go kiss Troy."

"What!?" Gabriella exclaimed, raising her eyebrows, "Why would I go kiss Troy?"

"You said you'd do it, so now; go do it!" Sharpay said, pushing Gabriella towards the door, into the backyard, where Troy and Zeke where still seated. Gabriella took a seat next to Troy, and Sharpay pulled Zeke up by the arm, and linked her hand in his, before making her way into the kitchen, watching their every move from the window.

"What was that about?" Troy chuckled, looking at Gabriella, smiling as her face was beautifully captured by the light.

"I don't know…" Gabriella said, chuckling nervously, "Sharpay is just ditzy, you know that…"

"It was a really nice thing you did for them." Troy then said, his voice sincere, "You're just such a good person. They did deserve each other. I wish someone would push me in the right direction too."

"Hmm…" Gabriella said, slowly reaching her hand out to touch Troy's cheek. Just the thought of what she was about to do, made her feel all weird. She got butterflies in her stomach, and started to feel very nervous. She knew she technically didn't have to, just because she promised, but in some weird way, she actually wanted to taste what his lips felt like, and how it would be like.

Troy stiffened, when her soft hand came in touch with his cold cheek. He shivered involuntarily, and closed his eyes for a second, taking in her body heat. He then let out a deep breath, and opened his eyes, to look right into Gabriella's deep brown eyes. Before he knew what was happening, she leaned in closer, and their lips touched.

He took in the feel of her soft lips, as she pressed them against his. He didn't know how to explain the feeling he got, but it was like fireworks erupted behind his eyes, and all he could sense was her, and the way she smelled, tasted and felt. Gabriella felt a pang in her chest, as her lips brushed over his, and she couldn't help but silently thank Sharpay for this. It was her idea after all.

They pulled back, and both had a huge smile on their face.

"Wow…" Troy muttered, stroking his thumb across Gabriella's waist, where his hands had ended during their make-out session. "That was just… _wow_."

"Wow is right." Gabriella giggled, and then she leaned in again, capturing his lips in yet another kiss. They just sat there kissing with their eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the other, right there next to them. Gabriella felt a shock stream through her body, when she heard a low whisper in her ear:

"It just drives me crazy when two people who are meant to be together are too clueless to do anything about it."

And before Gabriella managed to pull away from Troy and answer her, Sharpay was back in the kitchen.

**- End - **

_So yeah. This was my second Troyella one-shot. This wasn't as good as the first one. At least I don't think so. I dunno, you tell me, if you've read both, of course. This idea has been there for awhile, and now I just wrote it, so I hope you like it. _

_I'm trying my hands a lot with Troyella right now, since I normally do Troypay, but I want to write Troyella. I just find it harder, I don't know why. And then when I decide to add Sharpay into it, everything seems to flow better. It's probably because she's my favourite character, but seriously. I WANT TO WRITE TROYELLA! Sorry, I got carried away. I just… really.. mean… it!_

_I have no idea why I made those stupid paragraph breaks, using their names, but it seemed to fit, when it was the exact amount I needed. I'm weird, yes, and I know it too. But I somehow liked it. _

_And, of course, I don't own High School Musical, that one belongs to Disney. It would be awesome though, wouldn't it? I don't own Phil of the Future either, where the idea is taken from. Hmm, then I don't own a million dollars, but that has nothing to do with it. Sorry, I was on a roll. _

_Anyway, I hope you liked this, and that you survived my crazy rambling. Please review me? _


End file.
